The Binds Of Our Souls
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: In a world filled with different races of creatures, Humans, Elves, Orcs, etc lives a bitter hatred between two of them. For generations the elves were at war with the humans, not one of those years was blood never spilled. Now, a new era was born but the hatred still remains, but one strong-willed elf named Amara sees her world in a different perspective. Even Love that can't be.
1. Strange Feelings

_The smooth skin, the muscular build, the full lips, and the midnight colored hair, these are the characteristics of a human, a human whose life is in my hands. I was the crimson liquid from my hands, some of it stays and some of it fades. Why do I have blood on my hands? This is a story that will tell you how. I awoke in the earliest hours of the morning, the sun just barely visible. I put on a robe and tightened it around my body, its silky smooth linens giving me a warm feeling inside._

 _I then grab a medium sized satchel to put my apothecary ingredients in, finally stepping outside and made my way into the wilderness. I started gathering lavender and placed them into my satchel. Then I gathered some white willow bark, storing it into a small vile. Before gathering more items, something had caught my eye. There was something or someone lying in the grass it was hard to tell, but it wasn't even moving a muscle._

 _My conscience told me to carry on with my task, but I just couldn't listen to it. Very slowly, I made my way closer to the figure, almost dropping my ingredients in panic. A woman lied there barely alive, with a vicious wound from an arrow on her rib cage. Quickly, I put the vile in my satchel, hooking my arms underneath the woman's as I started to carefully drag her towards the village. Some of my people helped me get her into my home, where I removed the arrow and attended to her wound with a few homemade remedies._

 _I worry, so much of her blood has spilled onto my hands, wondering if she'll ever come out of her deep slumber because of the blood loss. Only thing I can do is patiently wait and see._

Hazel eyes snapped open, slowly examining their surroundings.

Oh good, you're awake" a soft female voice said. The woman tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down.

"Easy there, not too fast"

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"You were wounded, I had some of my people help me bring you inside"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Milil" the woman gasped.

"Milil? I'm in Lathander? How...how did I get here?"

"Well from what I've seen you ran, and it must've been a long way because there aren't any villages for miles. I'm amazed at how you got here considering the state you're in"

"How long was I out? And how did you find me?"

"You were out for a couple of days but I was out in the fields collecting some apothecary ingredients when I saw something in the distance. My mind told me not to think much of it but I felt like something wasn't right. So, I walked a little bit closer and there you were, just lying in the grass barely alive and wounded"

"Why did you help me?" the woman moved her golden blonde hair away from her face, revealing pointed ears.

"You're an elf? You know that our kind despises each other but you still helped me. Why?"

"I couldn't leave you out there to die, I would've never forgave myself if I just turned my back on you when you needed help" she replied, feeling the woman's forehead.

You're still pretty hot. Here, drink this"

"What is it?"

"It's called white willow tea, it'll help reduce your fever and muscle pains" the beautiful elf insisted, helping the other woman consume the medicine. She chuckled slightly at the woman's face, slowly setting the cup down.

"I know, it's not very pleasant with taste but you'll feel better soon. By the way my name's Amara" Amara said, awaiting for a reply but received nothing.

"You don't trust me, it's alright considering our differences but I promise I won't harm you. Where are you from? If you can remember"

"I'm from Dark Hollow"

"There's a lot of bandits in that town from what I've heard"

"You aren't wrong"

"Are you one of them? I came up with the idea from what you were wearing when I found you and noticed an insignia"

"No, I'm an assassin, a mercenary" the woman replied.

"So you were hired to kill someone, that's how you got wounded"

"No, I wasn't hired by anyone, me and my crew members were resting in our sanctuary when we heard screaming. So we went out into the the town and found a group of rangers terrorizing citizens"

"Who were they?" Amara asked.

"They're a group of rangers called the Crescent Moons. Some villages fear them, but my town was targeted by pure hatred"

"Hatred? How come?"

"I lead a group of mercenaries called the Immoral Shades which are sworn enemies with the Crescent Moons. Their leader has been trying to kill me for a few years now but hasn't been successful, although he was close enough with the arrow, and I would've died if it weren't for you"

"It's no problem, I never turn my back to people who are in need of help" Amara replied. "Are you hungry? We should probably get some food into you" Amara conceded, turning towards a cooking pot. "This might be a little strange but I hope it's not that bad. It's a stew that my kind makes, the spices will also help with regaining your strength and reducing your fever" Amara said, helping the woman up and watched her slowly take a sip.

"What kind of spices are in this?"

"Well there's white willow bark, garlic, thyme and a little bit of salt for flavor, why is it not good?"

"No it's delicious, it's really satisfying"

"Huh, you're honestly the first person who's enjoyed it, other than my people"

"You don't get travelers?"

"No, mainly because most of your kind despises the elves, it's the same with my people" Amara finished, hearing the other woman grunt in pain.

"Let me take a look at that again" Amara insisted, carefully cutting the bandages until the wound was visible. It started to get swollen and develop slight puss but it looked way better than before.

"It's a good thing I found you, otherwise you would've died from infection. But it seems like you have a slight one which is why it's causing you discomfort. If I keep applying disinfectant to the wound and your skin, the swelling will go down without a problem" Amara said, picking up a medium sized vile holding a strange liquid. "I'm going to apply some lavender oil first, it's going to disinfect your skin although it's dangerous if it gets into your body, for example your wound, but I promise you I'll be careful" Amara implied, pouring the oil into her hand and placed it around the open wound. Once she finished, she picked up a mortar and pestle filled with some sort of a paste.

"I crushed turmeric roots that I boiled into a paste. This will disinfect your wound and decrease inflammation. I'm sorry if this hurts" Amara said, rubbing the paste onto the woman's rib cage. "Does that hurt?" Amara whispered.

"No" the woman whispered back. Both of their eyes met, causing them to become trapped in a trance of curiosity and...something else they couldn't name yet. Amara's hand was subconsciously moving down the woman's abdomen, letting her fingers graze the toned body. She placed her hand over Amara's, breaking the elf's train of thought and allowed her to realize what she was doing. Her blue/green eyes molded with the woman's hazel ones, both of them slowly leaning towards one another until their lips were only mere inches apart. Amara then pulled away, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm-I'm sorry I don't know why I...I'll just let you rest, I'll come back in a little while" Amara blushed, quickly standing up to leave. She sat outside her door just thinking about what she almost did. What possessed her to even think about it, let alone cause her to almost kiss the woman? She's never felt like this towards anyone before, especially with a person whose not an elf, but what is she feeling? What is it called?

 _"I'm afraid I know what it is...but I can't afford to acknowledge it...especially with her" Amara thought in her head._

 **So this is the first chapter of my mythology story and I hope it was okay. Next one will be up soon! Peace ;)**


	2. Love And Hate

"So, my own daughter has been secretly tending to a human? Tell me this isn't true!" a middle aged elf with short dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes bellowed.

"It wasn't meant to be a secret and yes it's true but she needed help"

"It doesn't matter what she needed our kind is sworn enemies with hers. She could've killed you Amara or someone else and it's only a matter of time before she'll do so"

"How could you be so heartless? I helped someone in need and you're saying that I shouldn't have and just let her die?! That's not who we are father, we never were" Amara explained.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Whatever happens within our land you'll be held responsible" her father coldly said before leaving her presence.

"I'm so sorry about him, he was never like that. I'll go talk with him" Amara comforted feeling the woman's hand gently grab her arm.

"Don't worry I didn't take offense, plus you've been looking after me all day and I know you're exhausted. We'll worry about this tomorrow but for now go rest"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without me?"

"I assure you I'll be fine"

"I'll come back first thing in the morning to check on you okay?" Amara assured, the woman nodding and watched the elf leave the room.

As the sun started to rise, the woman's hazel eyes darted towards a window, then to her gear. She knew Amara would be furious if she left but being here would put both of them in danger.

The injured woman slowly stood on her feet, holding her rib cage. Her wound still hurt, but it was manageable. She started to redress, feeling something move behind her.

"I can't thank you enough for your act of kindness towards me Amara"

 _"I'm not Amara"_ a male voice whispered in a deadly tone, causing her to frantically turn around.

Hands tightly wrapped around her neck, a large amount of force pushing her back against the wall.

She looked to her side, a pair of shears were within her reach. Her fingers stretched as far as they could before finally grasping it in her hand. She plunged it forward, hearing a grunt in pain before the grip around her neck loosened.

"What was that about?!" she yelled with a hand on her chest.

"I want you out of Lathander, right now!"

"I was just about to leave before you attacked me. What will it take for you to realize that I won't harm you or your people? Let alone your daughter?"

"It will take nothing because you're to never step foot in Milil again and if you do, I won't fail to kill you" the high elf threatened, struggling to get up.

The woman redressed into her armor, putting the dark hood over her head before exiting out the window.

It wasn't long before Amara stepped into the room, her eyes widening in shock.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"She left, I told her to leave"

"What do you mean?" Amara asked noticing the open window.

"There must've been a reason why she left and tell me the truth father" Amara demanded.

"I told her that if I hear about an attack within Milil then I'd kill her"

"You threatened her?" And why are you injured?"

"I attacked her, that's why she stabbed me with the shears" her father replied.

"Well serves you right, she's already injured enough and you almost tried killing her. Do you not realize that she can die out there in her condition?"

"Then she wouldn't be a threat anymore"

"Father listen to yourself! Just because she's human doesn't mean she's a threat. Whatever happened in the past with both of our kind should stay in the past. You need to realize that this is a new era, people change"

"Amara, until you take the time to learn about her past and see what she's capable of you'll understand what I'm trying to warn you about. But for right now, keep an eye out, don't get too comfortable around her. Because like I said earlier to her, if she steps foot in Lathander again I won't fail to slay her where she stands"

"I'm going to prove you wrong, things change and I will show you" Amara growled as she grabbed her cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for her before something even worse happens to her. You can try and stop me but I will stop at nothing until she's found" and with that she stormed out of the room and into the town.

Everywhere she went, voices corrupted her ears with rumors about the woman she was taking care of.

" _That woman who was with lady Amara is quite famous. She's known for slaughtering thirty men by herself"_

" _I heard she's known for breaking many hearts with her previous lovers, which led to her being incapable of settling down"_

Amara shook her head. There's no way she did all those things, she looks so sweet and innocent. It just can't be true.

She searched throughout the wilderness of Lathander, every crevice, every cave but had no luck. Maybe she made her way back to Dark Hollow or maybe...she was killed. Whatever happened, she'll never know.

* * *

After a while Amara made her way back to Milil, amazed to see the moon out. She didn't expect to be outside for that long.

She slowly sat down on the grass in front of the village, the moonlight bathing her skin in its beauty.

" _Beautiful night isn't it?"_ a low female voice spoke.

Amara quickly turned, her heart skipping a few beats when her eyes landed on the woman she's been looking for, her ebony armor completely blending in with the darkness.

"It's you! Do you know how long I've been searching for you? I was worried sick!" Amara whispered in an angry tone, the woman sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I just had to leave"

"I understand why, I apologize for my father's behavior I had no idea he threatened you"

"Don't worry about it. In my line of work, someone threatening your life becomes part of what you got yourself into, you'll hear them every day. And I apologize for hurting him, it was only self-defense"

"No don't be he's okay. I'm just glad to see you're alright" Amara replied with a small smile.

"Selena" the woman said, Amara giving her a confused look.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you're still wondering, my name's Selena"

"Well that's a lovely name, it suits you very well" Amara smiled.

The two women sat in silence for a while until Amara gathered up the courage to ask Selena something.

"Listen, I've been hearing some rumors around the village about your past and I was wondering if they're true" Amara inquired.

"Come with me, I'll tell you what you want to know" Selena said, lending her hand to help Amara up.

They walked deeper into the woods, farther away from Lathander.

"Where are we going?" Amara questioned.

"Here" Selena answered, pointing to a pond where the water shined like stars.

Amara's gaze locked onto the beauty in front of her, the shine from the moon reflected off of her blue/green eyes.

"What is this place?" the elf asked after a moment in awe.

"I found it while wandering the woods, something told me to bring you here"

"I've never seen anything like it, it's so beautiful. It's almost like a mirror, reflecting the actual beauty of the land that can't be seen with the naked eye" Amara rejoiced, sitting closer to the heavenly sight.

"I thought here would be the perfect place to tell you about those rumors. Whatever you heard about me was probably true"

"So you really did murder all those men" Amara grieved.

"It was out of vengeance. That group I was telling you about, the Crescent Moons, they killed everyone I cared about when I was only a child. After that, I swore revenge. When I was seventeen I started my own mercenary group, the Immoral Shades. I came up with the name by looking back to the massacre of my family. My eyes looked up to the obsidian sky, and I looked through the darkness like I was bending it to my will. I never trusted anyone after that night but myself, nor did I feel safe. I promised myself that I'd never stop until I have revenge, and I'm still going to keep that promise" Selena finished.

"I'm sorry, I truly am" Amara mourned.

"I appreciate it, and I never told you before but thank you for taking care of me, you're in my debt"

"It's no problem, I'm glad to lend a helping hand" the gorgeous elf replied.

"Is that all?" Selena whispered.

Amara sat uncomfortably on the sand, Selena beside her.

"The women you've eh... loved" Amara started to draw circles with her frail finger.

"What about them?" Selena inched closer.

"Well, I overheard some of my people talking about you and they said you could never settle down and you've left many women heart broken. Why?"

"It is true, but with the life I live it would be too dangerous"

"Is that why you left?" Amara sat straight up and looked into the warrior's eyes. She could see that Selena had been hurt before.

"There are many people who would want to kill me and my loved ones. So yes, that is why I left"

Amara shivered at the words loved ones.

' _Does she consider me a loved one?'_ Amara thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry" the elegant elf apologized placing her hand on Selena's lap.

"Don't be" Selena replied twirling Amara's hair behind her pointed ear.

"When I look into your eyes, I can see you have been through so much. I can feel your pa-"

Suddenly, Selena's lips gently caressed Amara's. The elf hesitantly accepted the kiss. She placed her hands on either sides of Selena's face, parting her lips so their tongues can play. Amara felt both of Selena's hands move down her sides all the way to her hips as she was carefully lifted onto the woman's lap.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Amara panted in Selena's ear.

"No one can stop us, we have nothing to worry about" Selena husked.

"That's not what I'm afraid of" Amara stammered.

"What's bothering you?"

"It...It has something to do with me being an elf"

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"It's very difficult for me to explain and also very embarrassing"

"Just tell me" Selena whispered, Amara releasing a held in breath.

"Selena...I'm a virgin. It's very sacred for elves to experience their first time with someone else"

"Why did you have trouble telling me about that?"

"Because it's not every day that you experience something like this with someone and tell them you're a virgin. Besides, it was very nerve wracking for me"

"I understand, but there's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has their first time right?"

"I guess so" Amara responded, the atmosphere becoming quiet between them again.

Amara slowly reached for Selena's hood, pulling it down to reveal her long shadowy hair. Her fingers pushed a strand of the black hair behind the woman's ear so her hazel eyes can come into view.

She felt Selena's soft lips against the delicate skin of her neck, letting her head fall backwards to give the other woman more access.

Amara subconsciously untied the laces on Selena's vest, letting it fall in front of them before grazing her fingertips across the warrior's muscular abdomen. Amara was very hesitant, she thought about how she'd feel when her bare body was exposed to this human, whether it would be a pleasant feeling or not.

Finally, her mind was set. She undid the tie around her neck, the only thing that was holding her robe against her body. Selena's lips were still showering her neck in butterfly kisses until she started moving downwards.

' _It was at that moment when I felt her lips upon my bosom, which made my whole body tremble slightly. I didn't know what I was feeling or how I should feel. I couldn't identify it. Was it pain or was it just pure bliss? Could it be both? Right now I couldn't think of anything. She lied me on my back, my eyes seeing nothing but her moon illuminated skin and beautiful eyes. I wondered if this is what it feels like to bond with a human. Did they make you feel this...wonderful?'_

' _That's what I'm feeling, wonderful. Her hot breath hit against my shoulder, along with her rough but soft hands running down my legs. My body was overwhelmed, overwhelmed with...love.'_

' _I loved her...I loved…'_

"Selena…" Amara moaned pleasurably with her nails almost breaking the woman's skin on her back.

* * *

The beautiful sound of birds singing erupted throughout the air, along with a wind that spoke to you as it passed through the dancing leaves. This was the sound of peace and prosperity.

Amara awoke from the peaceful slumber she was in, finding Selena still sound asleep. Their legs were still intertwined and one of Selena's arms was wrapped around her waist in a protective manner.

' _I wonder if she really does have feelings for me. When we made love under the moonlight, it was almost like I could feel her soul coming out along with mine as well. Could it be a sign that maybe, just maybe, we could belong together? Or were my people right when I heard them say that she couldn't love and settle down? Will she change or the real question is, does she want to change?'_

Amara slowly ran her fingers along the woman's jawline all the way to her ear. She let her fingers examine the shape of her earlobe, it was small and also strange.

"Is there something interesting about my ears?" Selena said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I'm just not used to seeing ears that aren't very...pointy" Selena chuckled.

"I'm sure my kind would say the same. As you know, it's very rare to see an elf in villages beyond Lathander"

"Same with humans over here" Amara replied as she traced a small circle around Selena's belly button.

Amara heard the warrior do what sounded like a small laugh with her hand moving over hers.

"I'm quite ticklish"

"That's something we have in common" the elf whispered, their eyes getting lost in one another. They started moving towards one another without realizing, lips desperately waiting for connection. But before they could, Selena stopped her actions.

"Amara" she paused. "I have to leave"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to get away from Lathander, for your sake. I don't want to cause bloodshed among your people and your family" Selena replied while redressing, Amara doing the same.

"I can convince my father that you mean no harm against us, I can change his mind. For once in my life I felt content and happy, and you're the one who caused it. The moment we shared together last night, it felt like our souls bonded, like we became one"

"I felt the same thing. You have a certain look in your eyes that can just touch the core of my heart and remind me that I'm, human. But our differences is the only thing keeping us apart. If there was another option, even if that requires me selling my soul to just be with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat" Selena asserted, redoing the buckles on her pants and boots before she started to move away.

"Please...stay" Amara pleaded, stopping Selena in her tracks.

"If I stay, I'll be putting your life at risk. That is why I must leave"

"Then promise me something...promise me that you'll never forget me" Amara strained to say, Selena walking back over to the elf and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"I promise, I'll never forget you...my love" Amara held Selena's face with both hands, keeping their foreheads together as tears started to run down her face.

"I love you Amara" Selena whispered.

 _"Beidh tú liom go deo"_ Amara sobbed, Selena putting something around her neck.

"Goodbye my love" the warrior said into Amara's ear before leaving her presence.

Selena's low voice was the last thing she heard and her kiss was the last thing she felt. It was painful to acknowledge that she'll never see her again, she was and probably her only romantic interest, no one else can make her feel the way Selena made her feel.

Amara looked at the item around her neck, a small smile forming on her lips.

It was a dark colored dagger of some sort that was carved out of wood with engravings in the middle that said _"You're the light that brightens my heart"._

It gave her a piece of Selena to keep with her forever. To remind her of the trust and love that was made by their very souls.

"May our paths cross each other once more...my love" Amara finished with a sad smile.


	3. Reunited

All the elf could think about while she walked back home was Selena. How she had that look in her eyes that said I don't want to leave you and that tone of voice that held so much sorrow.

" _I love you Amara"_ echoed throughout her head, almost bringing tears to her eyes each time. She didn't want to admit it but Selena was right, their differences are the only thing keeping them apart. It hurt, dammit it hurt so much. Why can't everyone just accept people for who they are no matter what they look like or what race they are? Why is it so difficult to just accept?

When she got to her home, her father was waiting patiently inside.

"Where were you?"

"I went out for a walk last night"

"With the human right? Because I don't remember you wearing that amulet"

Does it matter anymore? Yes she gave it to me but you wanted her to leave and she did, so it shouldn't be a problem now!" Amara bellowed, tears threatening to come out.

"Why do you care so much about this human?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you father, you can't hate someone because they aren't what you want them to be. They are who they are, I just wish you could see that" Amara struggled to say before leaving her house again.

Amara strolled down a hidden path away from her village, eventually leading her to a cave. Once she stepped in a couple of voices corrupted her ears with welcomes.

 _"Mae g'ovannen"_

 _"Ai"_ Amara replied quietly.

 _"Prestad?"_ a middle aged female elf questioned.

"My heart feels hollow" Amara strained.

"Why's that?"

"I...I fell in love with someone, a human if I must add. I found her in the fields a couple of days ago badly wounded. So I took her to the village and nursed her back to health, but now she's gone because of father"

"You did her a mighty deed. I know you loved her, I can see it in you but she probably left because she felt it was the right thing to do. Not because of your father"

"If only she were still here you'd know the true story behind why she left" Amara finished.

"We're here to listen iell nin"

"I can no longer talk about it, for my heart weeps in her absence"

"My apologies Amara, when you're ready, all of us are here to listen"

* * *

Amara stood over at an alchemy station, crushing rosemary into a tiny bit of water until it became a paste. Her attention was drawn towards faint shouting that got louder as it came closer to her. Amara's cult, along with the wise woman, came into there sanctuary violently pulling four people clad in black armor, black armor that looked really familiar.

"We've given you a chance to surrender yourselves, but you chose to fight us. _Gurth enin goth_!"one of the elves shouted, the others raising their swords to the victims throats.

Amara looked closely at the black uniforms, her eyes widening at the insignia. It was a calygreyhound, something that...her lover had on.

 _"Daro!"_ Amara shouted, her comrades halting as she walked closer.

She slowly knelt down in front of one of the hostages, the one with the long midnight colored hair she knew so well.

 _"Selena?"_ Amara whispered.

The victim brought up its head, hazel eyes connecting with blue/green orbs.

"Amara...it's you" Selena whispered back.

"What brought you back?"

"I'll tell you everything if you untie me and my fellow crew members. Don't worry, you can trust them, they won't attack unless I say so" Selena added.

"Tell me you aren't considering on untying them?"

"I know what you think of them but believe me when I say that they can be trusted"

"And who do you trust beyond these four? Who do we put our trust in?"

"I trust her" Amara pointed to Selena. "And I'm asking you to put your trust in me" Amara said in a pleading tone.

Her cult looked at one another in a questioning manner before sheathing their swords and undoing the binds around the captives wrists.

Selena stood back on her feet, the elves giving her and the others a dirty look.

 _"Gen fuion..."_ a male elf spat out as he passed by Selena.

"Nice to meet you too" Selena replied sarcastically.

"Come with me" Amara said while leading Selena and her crew towards another room.

* * *

A bitter smell filled the room, which caused noses to cringe.

"White willow tea?" Selena questioned.

"Great sense of smell you have" Amara replied as she handed a cup to each of them.

The mercenaries looked at one another in a confused way, Selena giving them an assuring smile.

"Don't worry it's safe to drink, I've had it before. But a bit of a warning, the aftertaste isn't so welcoming"

"It'll help with muscle pains, which I'm sure all of you need a muscle relaxant" Amara added, watching all of them take a sip.

"Wow, that's a strong taste" one of the mercenaries piped up with a look of disgust.

"So, why did you come back?" Amara asked, Selena setting down her cup.

"Well, the truth is I never really left. I stood in the wilderness, away from Lathander, because I knew it wouldn't have been a wise decision to go back to Dark Hollow. So I stood in the wilderness, hunting animals and drinking rain water to survive, then I ran into some of my crew members. They managed to escape the chaos within our home land and make their way inland. When we reunited, we did everything we could to avoid detection, but unfortunately our efforts weren't good enough. As you know, we were found by your people, and they tried to kill us because of what we were wearing. They thought we were fiends. I spoke with them, trying to explain that we meant them no harm, but it broke out into a fight again, and as you can see we were injured in the process" Selena explained.

"That's why I brought you in here, so I can treat your wounds" Amara remembered.

"I think they did something to the wound I had when you found me, it hurts to breath" Selena breathed out.

"Let me see" Selena took of her vest, blood starting to run down her skin.

"They disrupted the healing process, it'll get infected if we don't do anything about it, and now" Amara frantically sat next to the warrior, slowly reaching towards the now open wound.

"What I'm about to do will probably be shocking to you but just, hold still" the elf explained then placed her hand onto Selena's rib cage.

 _"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen, Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen, Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen"_

Amara chanted this over and over until her hand lit up with the brightest light you could imagine. Everyone around them were astonished by the strange and beautiful sight. Finally, she took her hand away, Selena choking on a breath from the sight.

"What...just happened? My wound just...vanished" Selena questioned after a while.

"The elves of Lathander are known for being very skilled and very deadly with magic. I'm able to heal and even possess the power to take another life with my magic, I kept it hidden from you because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me" Amara explained.

"Does anyone else know this kind of magic?" Selena asked while putting her vest back on.

"I'm sure there are others who know and might even practice it, but my people are considered the most powerful mages against any other but, like every other being, we do have our weaknesses"

"As?"

"Combat matters, it's kinda rare to see an elf warrior, mainly because we're known for our magic, but we aren't necessarily trained with your everyday swords or battleaxes. Which is why we'd be vulnerable to ambushes or greatly outnumbered by experienced warriors" Amara explained.

"I find it hard to believe that a wonderful creature like yourself who possesses such power could even have a weakness"

"Be it object or man, everything has a deficiency" Amara recounted.

"Then if that's case, warriors have a vulnerability as well. Think about it, all of us have armies, the humans, the elves, everyone. The main thing they're all trained in is tactics. If you're planning an ambush against your enemy, it requires stealth, no detection what so ever. But if we're going into the everyday mercenary, very few are trained in the art of stealth, most are just trained for bludgeoning but, here's where it gets interesting. A group like mine who's been in the shadows their entire life and learned its ways, can be dangerous. Whereas, if we were to go to war against anyone, you name it, we'd be considered a lethal weapon. Speed, and swiftness is what we were born into" Selena finished.

"And having a sharp mind" Amara added with a smile.

"I believe the elves are the wisest among all races" Selena corrected, Amara coming to a slight halt while she cleaned the blood off of the other mercenaries faces.

"Your words do me great honor" she said, continuing her actions.

* * *

The aroma of garlic mixed in with the scent of meat, the smell was almost therapeutic of any feelings of worry or doubt.

"You remember this right? It's the stew you tried while recovering only this time I added meat with it" Amara said while handing Selena a bowl.

"Did your men escape Dark Hollow along with you?" Amara spoke after a moment of silence.

Selena slowly set the bowl down before answering.

"Not entirely, when chaos broke out within my hometown, my crew and I went out to fight. It seemed like we were winning, but when I got wounded, they wanted me to run so they could spare my life. So, I ran, as fast as my body would let me and in the back of my head I would've never thought I'd see any of the guild alive again"

"Your guild has much love for you, they'd risk their own lives for their leader. Honestly it seems rare for assassin's to care about one another"

"We're not only a group of mercenaries, for we are a family as well. We'd even sell our souls for each other if it ever came to that" Selena responded.

"I'm very happy we're reunited" Amara said while putting her hand over Selena's.

"As well am I, _Meleth e-guilen_ " Selena replied, Amara's eyes widening in surprise.

"You speak elvish?"

"I studied a little a few years ago, I know the basics. And how to romance most importantly" Amara laughed.

"I am sorry for leaving you Amara...you must understand, I had no other choice"

"I do understand, but it's something we shouldn't grieve over anymore, for you are here and safe" Amara replied, her enchanting eyes getting lost within Selena's.

Both women slowly moved towards one another until their lips met. It was a longing kiss that held so much fire and love within the intimacy of their lips. Amara placed her hand on Selena's cheek, slightly bringing her in closer.

 _"Le melin..."_ Amara whispered as their kiss broke. _  
_

 _"Le melithon anuir"_ Selena replied back with their foreheads against each other.

The moment was shattered by the presence of another female elf, which caused Amara to blush from embarrassment. She stood up with Selena, watching her cult member come forth and stop right in front of Selena.

 _"Man i eneth lín?"_ she asked, Selena taking a moment before answering. _  
_

"Selena"

"Ahh, you speak our tongue, makes things easier"

"I only speak a little. Enough to understand you"

"That's quite alright, at least you can understand me, that's all that matters. I am Lýthil, herb master and head sorceress. I'm also Amara's mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam" Selena replied.

"Amara has told me about you, how she found you in the fields barely alive. For something like that to happen you must be in a dangerous occupation or hang around with the wrong people"

"What I do is indeed life threatening. I'm a mercenary, an assassin, and believe me death threats or someone trying to kill you becomes an everyday thing once you've made a name for yourself"

"You're right, but there's something different about you. You look the part of a cold-hearted killer but there's something that hides within you. A certain kindness perhaps? Or the loyalty of a fierce warrior, am I right?" Lýthil asked.

"Well I-"

"You've no need to explain, I can see it in you. Your eyes hold love and prosperity, and your heart burns bright with the courage and loyalty of a lion. May your soul and my daughters be forever bound by love" Lýthil finished with a hand on Selena's shoulder before leaving.

"It seems my mother really adores you"

"Do you agree with what she said? Do I seem courageous to you?"

"My mother never lies about what she says towards people. Besides, no one would ever think to stay within the territory of a place they're unwelcome at. But if I may ask, why did you do such a risky thing?"

"Because of you, I've never met a more beautiful and vibrant creature such as yourself. You're the only one who's completely touched my heart" Selena answered.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do...my love" Selena smiled, locking her fingers with Amara's.

They turned their gazes towards the other three mercenaries, two of them were wrestling each other on the ground while the other was sitting away from them tossing his blade in the air then catching it.

"What grudge do those two have against one another?"

"There's no grudge, they've always been like that. Brothers will be brothers"

"I didn't know they were related"

"Yeah. They were my first recruits and the youngest. When I started my guild I was a lone wolf for a while, that is until I overheard someone talking about two boys getting put in jail for theft so I decided to check it out. I stumbled upon one of them that seemed to be my age and convinced him to talk with me and told me the truth on why he was arrested. He stole because he was trying to provide for his brother because he was all that he had left. So I broke him out and I was lucky enough that it was dark out, but he stopped me because he wasn't going anywhere without his brother. So both of us went back for him, thanking the gods that we weren't detected. Once we got out, I offered them a chance to live the rest of there lives knowing that they'll never have to be alone again. And here we are today"

"What made you take them in?"

"I knew what it was like to have nothing and no one to protect you, to be alone. They reminded me of my younger self" Selena replied.

"What about him?" Amara pointed to the one sitting by himself.

"He's always to himself like that. He's in the same boat as me, when he was a child, both of his parents were murdered in cold blood. When he first joined me, he told me that he searched for a really long time just to find me. Ever since the day he joined, he made a promise that he'll stay with me until his deed is done"

"It sounds like he's very protective over you"

"Definitely. The way he acts may cause you to have second thoughts but he's very protective of me, as I am with all of them. Those three are like my brothers" Selena finished.

"What are their names?"

"The two on the ground, the one above is Jorin and the one on the bottom is Cai. And him over there, that's Lucan" Selena answered.

"Which is the older brother?"

"That will be me, Jorin" he said while getting off his brother.

"Don't listen to his lies, I'm the older brother" Cai corrected.

 _"They do this all the time, Cai is the older one"_ Selena whispered to Amara.

"With that aside we want to personally thank you for tending to our wounds. We owe you one. Right Lucan?" Jorin shouted across the room, Lucan stopping his actions and nodded.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't talk much but he truly does thank you" Cai added.

"You don't owe me a thing, I'm just glad you're all okay" Amara said.

"So I hear you and Selena are a...thing, am I right?" Jorin moved a bit closer.

"Go take your perverted mind somewhere else will you?" Cai exclaimed, moving his brother to the other side of the room.

"Sorry, they're men, you get used to them making comments on that kinda stuff. Jorin even developed a crush on me a couple years back, hilarious those two are. It may seem that Cai is hard on Jorin but he cares about him so much. Those two love each other to death" Selena spoke.

"I bet they do. You really saved their lives, more then you could possibly imagine. They don't only see you as their leader, but maybe as a sister or mother perhaps" Selena chuckled.

"Well metaphorically speaking yes, but I guess in a way I see them as my sons too" Selena replied.

"You're a good person Selena, no matter what anyone else says. You prove them wrong by showing them the real you"

"Thanks, really" Selena answered back.

"So, do you want to show me some of the elvish words you know?" Amara asked.

"I'd love to" Selena smiled.

 **Well here's the third chapter of The Binds Of Our Souls, I hope it was alright. And just in case you guys couldn't understand the elvish language I've written them at the bottom of this description. I don't own any of this beautiful language no matter how much I wish I did, but all the credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien and if you don't know who that is you're missing out on a wonderful world of epic fantasy. I studied the language through a couple of websites which I'll also list at the bottom. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and remember the language does not belong to me but Amara and the other characters do, as well as their cults.**

 **Mae g'ovannen- Well met**

 **Ai- Hail**

 **Prestad?- Is there trouble?**

 **Daro!- Stop! or Halt! (I'm sure this was probably easy to figure out without translation, lol)**

 **Gen fuion- You disgust me**

 **Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen-**  
 **(Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart)**

 **Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen-**  
 **(Great Earth, may you give your strength to this body)**

 **Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen-**  
 **(Western Winds, may your breath lift this spirit)**

 **Le melin- I love you**

 **Le melithon anuir- I will love you forever**

 **Man i eneth lín?- What's your name?**

 **Here's a few websites I used-  
**

 ***If you guys want to check out the websites (which I strongly suggest you do because they're awesome) just highlight whatever website address you want to do first and you know copy and paste it, if that works. Have fun, it's truly a beautiful language***


	4. Abandoned

The atmosphere was quiet except for Amara and Selena's voices. The elf listened to the other woman speak in elvish to her, while the other assassins came forward.

"You've been holding out on us. When did you learn to speak elvish?" Cai questioned.

"I started before I even made this guild. I desperately searched for a way to forget about my family's death, not finding a single thing. Until I stumbled into an atheneum. I've never seen a large variety of books before, mainly because I grew up very poor, but I was very smart. I've stolen many books which made me more educated than my family. They weren't clueless, it's just some things they didn't understand well. Mind you I was about thirteen years old, still a child. One of the books I stole was about the elvish language, so I read it and didn't stop reading it. Finally I found something that took my mind off of my loss, and after I finished the book, I read it a couple more times and "obtained" more later on. Elvish saved my life, and it's such an honor to be acquainted with one of the beings who speaks it" Selena explained.

"It's an honor to be talking with humans as well" Amara added.

"Why didn't you show any kind of hatred towards us?" Jorin asked.

"Because unlike my father, I shed no hatred towards anyone. I know that our kind has been in quarrel with each other for generations but I was able to see past all the negativity and see more to each race. From the orcs, I was able to learn different properties within apothecary ingredients, some that I didn't even think about using in healing. I've learned that certain poisons can be used to speed up the healing of tissues, using small amounts of course. I even learned some of their language"

"Wait so you can speak orcish?" Cai asked surprised.

"Yes, I have a good friend in one of the strongholds. Orcs are very proud and honorable creatures and in order to gain their trust and kinship, you must prove yourself worthy"

"How did you gain their trust?" Selena questioned.

"I saved the chief's life, just like I did with you. I was traveling far from Lathander to obtain ingredients that don't grow around my village. The sun was close to setting, so there wasn't much light out. While I was gathering some oregano leaves, which doesn't grow around here, I heard some commotion behind me. When I turned around, my eyes landed on a group of hunters, orc hunters. One of them was on the ground severely wounded, so I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I cautiously walked towards them, of course they pulled their blades out on me but I told them I mean no harm and I just wanted to help them. I gathered some water from one of them and quickly crushed the oregano leaves into a paste before applying it to the injured orc. After that, they brought me back to their stronghold and the chief gave me a token of his appreciation, the mark of his tribe" Amara finished, the mercenaries becoming confused.

"What mark?" both brothers said simultaneously.

"I was able to put an invisibility spell on it so my father wouldn't see it" Amara replied, chanting something that made a mark appear on her arm. It was an unfamiliar writing that looked close to elvish.

"What does it say?" Jorin said after a while.

"It's written in orcish, it says, _Ang Gijak-Ishi_ which means _"Iron in the Blood"_ Amara replied. "It's a high compliment among them"

"If you're blood-kin, you must be excepted in other strongholds. Are there any others?"

"I'm sure there is, I just haven't been told about any"

"I wanted to ask in the beginning, who is this orc chief? What is his name?" Selena asked.

"His name is Gar'mak, Gar'mak The Strong. He's a fierce warrior and loyal chief" Amara finished with a slight blush.

"Why the blush?" Selena asked.

"Well..." Amara started. "While I was at the stronghold, it seemed he was becoming closer to me when we were together. It was one night I was applying more disinfectant to the chief's wound when we suddenly...felt something. The feeling was caused by a slight brush of his hand against mine, and immediately we were in a daze. Once we started moving towards each other, our lips were dangerously close to connecting but I panicked and stopped it from happening. After that I sorta just, left and I haven't really returned since" Amara explained.

"Kissing an Orc? I can't imagine it" Jorin said.

"You may not believe it but he was very, sweet. He had a talent on making women blush"

"Was he...good looking?" Cai asked, Amara laughing softly.

"For an Orc, he was very handsome" Amara replied.

"Will you ever return to the stronghold?" Jorin asked.

"I don't know, even if I went back I wouldn't feel right because like I said, its been a while since I was there" Amara replied.

"We understand, its been a while since all four of us has stepped foot into Dark Hollow, we probably shouldn't attempt to anyways" Cai said.

"But you all had a reason to leave. I just left because I was afraid, because I was too much of a coward to tell Gar'mak why I left"

"You're no coward. A coward wouldn't have kept an enemy of theirs inside of their home, knowing that it was dangerous. A coward wouldn't have trusted their enemy, let alone help them. I've never seen another being with this amount of courage, that's why it makes you stronger than us, even your father" Selena explained.

"Indeed it does" a voice came from behind them.

"My sincere apologies madame, I didn't think you overheard us" Selena said.

"There's nothing to apologize for, you're right about everything you said. My husband Áedán wasn't always a man who showed hatred, he was a well collected being when it came to different races. But ever since the battle between the elves and the humans, he's allowed darkness to corrupt his heart. When Amara was born a year after, he swore to keep her away from your kind and by doing so he tried to fill her head with malicious lies about the humans and everyone else, but as you can see she's wiser and more strong-willed" Lythil finished.

"I believe he's taken a step too far when he tried to harm you, and for that you have my sympathy"

"Please don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I wounded him and could've possibly killed him, I'm truly sorry" Selena touched.

"Anyone would've done the same thing to save their life. I'm not sure what to think of Amara's father anymore, which is why we moved here. It's risky because he doesn't know about this and if he found out it wouldn't be good, especially for you four" Lythil said while pointing to the mercenaries.

"If anything were to happen, how would you react if we had no choice but to go to war with Áedán?" Cai asked.

"I feared one day that I'd have to come to terms with this question, he's my husband but, if things get way out of hand I'm ready for the consequences. Even if it results in his death, or mine"

"No one's going to die" Selena paused as she looked at everyone "I'll make sure of that"

"I can see that you're protective over everyone but just remember one thing, there's going to be times when you can't save everyone. Just be prepared for anything" Lythil added.

"I know, but I'm going to make sure it doesn't come to that. All of you are the only ones that are important to me now, and I can't lose any of you, even if I have to sacrifice myself to save your own lives, I'll do it" Selena replied back.

"For now, you're in our protection and at this moment I think all of you should get some rest" Lythil required causing Selena to chuckle softly.

"Alright madame we will" Selena assured while Lythil left the room.

"I think I might step outside for bit first" Selena said towards Amara before heading outside.

* * *

After a short while, Amara followed Selena outside, finding her leaning up against a tree staring at the moon.

"You aren't cold?" Amara whispered, getting Selena's attention. The raven haired dame shook her head.

"A person like me becomes so cold after a while you're just immune to the bitter weather" Selena stated, not looking her significant other in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean death. So much of it makes you miserably cold inside and out, I've seen too much of it to feel warmth anymore" Selena explained.

"I don't agree. If you can't feel warmth anymore then Cai and Jorin wouldn't be here, they'd probably be dead if it wasn't for the warmth you felt in your heart. For a person who's supposed to be a cold-blooded killer, you're one hell of a sweetheart" Amara responded with a smile.

"Thank you, really"

"And I can't say that I've experienced what you have but my homeland can relate to you. Lathander may seem very peaceful and carefree, but there's always something dark that hides within a bright place. The very soil we're standing on, holds the spirits of my fallen ancestors and yours as well. Our kind thought that, killing one another would bring peace back to the world, but only more hatred and scars were born from it. From its beautiful, joyful image, Lathander holds the blackest memories" Amara finished.

"Is that why your father has so much hatred towards me?"

"My father is bitter with humans because during the war, his brother was killed by one of your kind. As my mother explained a while ago, when I was born he swore to keep me away from humans and corrupt my head with lies about them, but I listened to none of them"

"Your mother is right, you're way more insightful and compassionate about life, more than anyone" Selena said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You have a gift of knowing the purposes in life and how to respond to challenges that come your way. It is something that humans sometimes have trouble with understanding and learning how to understand it. You're the brightest of your species and I look up to you"

"I think you should be the wise one, your mastery of touching the core of a woman's heart is phenomenal" Amara smiled with a slight blush.

"I love your smile, it's the energy within my happiness"

"You're the one who makes me happy and I haven't felt like this in a long time" Selena embraced her romantic interest.

"Me too"

* * *

Once the two women went back inside after a while, they quietly sat down across from one another in the room where the other three mercenaries were sleeping, a short silence developing between them.

"Do you know why we're called the Immoral Shades?" Selena questioned.

"You said it was all because of the blackest night sky you've ever seen as a child" Amara answered as Selena took out a nightmarish dagger that was as black as the void.

"Why does that look strangely familiar?"

"You may not believe what I'm about to tell you but this dagger has been in my family for generations. When I was a child, my mother gave me this blade and told me when the time is right, I'll know what to do with it. But truth be told, I don't know what she meant"

"Was there any other description on the blade?"

"There was a legend about this blade. The legend said that this dagger held unimaginable power and that it was crafted by a god himself, but I don't know who" Amara did a quiet gasp that Selena heard.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I've figured out who crafted that dagger" Amara replied as she got up and looked for a book on a shelf. When she came back, she opened to a page with a picture of a dagger that looked identical to the one Selena had.

"It matches the description of your dagger. It says the dagger holds god-like powers and was crafted by...Hades?" Amara looked at Selena.

"The god of the underworld? That can't be, legends are legends none of them are true. There has to be more"

"Well it says that the dagger will transfer it's powers once embedded with the blood of the chosen one. Do you know anything about the chosen one?" Amara asked.

"No this...this sounds too good to be true. I don't believe any of this"

"I also came up with another theory, maybe you're the chosen one" Selena scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm only just a mortal"

 _"She's right"_ a deep, almost evil sounding male voice spoke aloud.

Both women held confused faces as they looked around them for the source.

"It can't be one of the guys, they're all sleeping" Selena whispered.

 _"I'm here, in your hands"_ the voice appeared again, a frantic look going on Amara's face. The elf pointed towards the dagger in Selena's hands, the weapon starting to glow as a voice came out of it.

"What?!" Selena whispered frantically as she threw the blade to the ground.

 _"Remain calm, I only wish to speak with you"_

"H-How are you talking through the dagger and who are you?" Selena questioned.

 _"I'm the god of the underworld and the dead, a being who's named Hades. I'm able to speak with you through this dagger because I've placed some of my powers within it when it was forged"_

"We need to stop, the others will hear you"

 _Only you and your significant other are able to hear my voice. Her heart is strong with love for you, therefor she's part of you"_

"Why are we talking?" Selena asked.

 _"I'm hear to tell you the true meaning of why this dagger was placed with your family. This dagger was forged for the honor of my kingdom, to know that I'll keep my place as king for as long as I could. It's rare for me to leave my kingdom, but I did one day, in disguise of course. I wanted to experience the lifestyle of humans, how they live, and how they die. While doing so, I fell in love with a woman, my what a beauty she was. When I spoke to her, it was like love at first sight, just like with you two. We weren't with each other for long and I found out she was with child. I left, and before I did, I left her the dagger. I regret leaving, for I loved the woman that much. I watched over her for a long time, she met another man and they got married, then she had our child. I was blessed with a daughter that took the very image of her mother, and never once did I stop watching over them. I watched the child grow into a intelligent being, and witnessed my dagger being passed down to her by the mother. Her very words were, "When the time is right, you'll know what to do with it"_ Selena's heart almost stopped from his words.

"Why did you say that? Those were the exact words my mother said to me"

 _"Yes. After that I witnessed a traumatic moment, the death of my true love. The man you grew up knowing wasn't your real father Selena. You're my daughter"_

"I'm your...no, that's impossible. I'm no daughter of a god. How did my mother even know about the blade?" Selena's voice rose.

 _"I understand you're in denial but it's true. She was a very insightful and smart woman. She told me that she's been studying about the legend of the blade I left her for years, and had a wonderful theory about it"_

"If it's true, then how come you didn't help me when they were killed?" Selena growled.

 _"Because you didn't need help. Your body filled with rage and despair about the loss, but beyond that I saw wisdom, compassion, strength, and courage. You sought out a way to avenge your mothers death and still you're fighting your way to vengeance._

"You abandoned me!" Selena shouted.

 _"I've always watched over you, making sure nothing happened to you. I know I left you and I'm deeply sorry my child, but I wanted to tell you that this legend is no myth. The legend is within that blade, the legend is you Selena. You're the chosen one. The blade will transfer its power to you once embedded with your blood. Your mother was right, when the time is right, you'll know what to do with it"_

"I don't understand, there will never be a time where I have to use this. This doesn't make any sense"

 _"You're very intelligent Selena, there will be a time you'll see"_

"What are you talking about?" Selena inquired but got no response.

"Answer me dammit!" she furiously commanded, but still heard no answer.

"What's going on?" Cai slurred from exhaustion.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Selena immediately replied while grabbing the dagger from the floor and stormed out the room.

"Did something happen between the both of you?"

"No she just...knows the truth now"

"About what?"

"It's not my place to tell you but I'm sure she'll open up to all three of you someday" Amara answered, going after Selena.

* * *

Amara made her way outside, looking for her lover but didn't see her anywhere.

"Selena?" Amara called out.

"I'm up here" a voice answered back. Amara looked up, finding Selena in a tree.

"That must've been quite a climb" Amara laughed softly, Selena doing a small smile.

"Can you come down? I want to talk with you" Amara asked.

"Hold on a minute" Selena replied, swinging from branch to branch until she landed on her feet.

"I didn't think you were such an acrobat"

"It comes in handy in my line of work" Amara identified the sadness and slight anger in Selena's voice.

"Are you alright?" the elf patiently waited for a response.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just can't get the feeling of desertion out of my head. I just found out that I'm half god and that my mother was lying to me throughout my entire childhood. When you think you know yourself right?" Selena's voice strained with emotions.

"I think your mother had a reason to not tell you about your real father, she wanted to protect you from people. If word got out that there was a demigod among them, they'd treat you differently"

"Maybe you're right. My vision was so clouded by anger I couldn't see clearly. I guess I took it too hard"

"You reacted appropriately, as everyone else would feel enraged. You have every right to be upset, but being the person you are won't change the way I see you. I'll forever see a being with a warm heart and caring personality" Amara finished, Selena's eyes tearing up. She rested her and Selena's foreheads together, a tear finally escaping the assassin's eyes.

"Feeling emotion, is what keeps you alive and connected to others" Amara whispered, a tear falling down her own cheek as well.

* * *

 _(Somewhere close by in the forest)_

"So, there you are" a semi deep voice said in a low tone of astonishment.

"If she's right there lets just get her"

"We can't be that foolish, those two might not be alone, there could be others. We need a plan, maybe we can strike a deal with someone in Milil"

* * *

Inside the village of Lathander, few of the natives were walking around town but immediately stopped due to men in strange armor coming into their town.

"People of Lathander, we mean you no harm we just wish to speak to the man in charge of this place" one of them said aloud as a male elf stepped forward.

"How dare you step foot here?!"

"Please calm yourself as we said before we mean no harm, we want to speak with you"

"Tell me your name and state your business here first" the elf demanded.

"My name is Derek and we're a group of mercenaries called the Crescent Moons. We're here because I'm looking for a long time enemy from our rival group called the Immoral Shades. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm assuming a human was here a couple of days ago, maybe female? Has black hair and hazel eyes?"

"As a matter of fact there was but I'm afraid you're out of luck, she's been banned from Milil and hasn't been seen around here for a while"

"Oh but my dear friend..."

"Áedán"

"Áedán, I'm afraid that's not true. We've spotted her in the wilderness next to some sort of cave hidden from here with another female, an elf I'm guessing? We believe she's not alone but we couldn't risk being wrong"

"What is it that you want from me?" Áedán asked suspiciously.

"We want to make a deal with you. If you team up with us along with some of your finest warriors, we can guarantee that this human would never be seen around here again, and your people would never hear from the humans again" Derek explained, awaiting for Áedán's response.

"I trust you have a plan..."


	5. Journey For Vengeance

Selena sat in silence for a couple of hours just lost in thought. Ever since she found out the unbelievable and heartbreaking news about herself she's had this feeling within herself. Maybe it was only anger she had towards her father for deserting her, or maybe it was just sadness because her mother lied to her for so many years, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, she didn't like the way it was making her feel.

She made her way over to Amara who was preparing more potions and tonics and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Amara asked, stopping her actions.

"I don't feel well, something's wrong" Selena replied quietly.

"Maybe you're just tired, you do look exhausted. Why don't you try getting some rest?"

"Trust me it's not exhaustion it's something else. I just…sense something but I don't know what" Selena started but stopped when a round object fell in front of her. It took a second for her brain to identify the thing but once she did her arms quickly went around Amara's waist and moved them both out of the way. The circular object went off, sending a large cloud of smoke all around the room.

"What's going on?!" Amara frantically shouted.

"I don't know but don't breath this smoke in it could be poisonous!" Selena shouted back.

Amara held her breath as she put a protective force field around everyone, allowing them to be protected by the smoke.

"I put a shield around everyone, the smoke won't harm you" Amara said, loud enough so everyone could hear. Selena moved with Amara to try and see what was happening but it was very difficult. A strong force pulled Amara out of Selena's arms, the assassin trying to go after her but was dazed from being hit on the head.

* * *

 _"Make sure their wrists are bound!"_ a faint voice yelled.

Selena weakly opened her eyes, seeing men along with Amara's father and two guards from Milil standing in front of her and also realizing that everyone including herself was kneeling down with their wrists bound. One of them looked her in the eyes, she saw his lips moving but couldn't make out the words.

 _"Derek, I think she's still dazed"_ the voice was still very faint in her ears.

Another one of the men stepped forward, hooking Selena in the jaw which caused her to fall backwards. He grabbed her by the collar of her vest, forcefully bringing her to her knees again. She shook her head to gather herself, finally her hearing slowly coming back to normal.

"Now, I'm hoping you can understand what I'm saying because we're all trying to save our energy for the fun we have planned for all of you. I have to give you credit, you're very difficult to find. For years I've always wanted to see you weak on your knees in front of me just begging for mercy and now, my wish is finally coming true"

"You may have your way now, but you'll come to regret this. You'll see" Amara growled.

"And this I'm assuming is your romantic interest?" Derek paused. "How charming" he said in a evil tone before smacking Amara across the face, causing Selena to become furious.

"You son of a-!" Selena roared, trying to get to her feet but was kneed in the stomach and made her fall again.

"I don't want to do this all day so lets make this easier. You give yourself up and we'll take you with us to Dark Hollow, throw you in the dungeon to wallow in your own fear from the pain you'll receive later on, or you can keep fighting us and make it more painful for yourself and the others, and face even more lethal consequences later on. So what's it going to be?"

Selena looked at her comrades, then to Amara and her mother. Deep within her very core she was battling with herself to make the right decision. Everyone and herself were vulnerable and defenseless, so fighting back will not only cost her life, but the people she cared about too. Finally, she sighed deeply to herself and looked down.

"Alright...I'll go with you" Selena confirmed, Amara's eyes tearing up.

"Selena...no, they'll kill you" the mercenary looked towards Amara.

"Then so be it, your lives are at stake here as well and I'm not going to risk it" Selena looked back at her arch nemesis. "You will suffer at my hand, all of you will. Whatever is done here today, be ready to pay for it. And that is a promise I'm making you and when I promise something" Selena moved forward. "I keep it"

When she stared into Derek's eyes with a soul burning glare, she could just see the fear flowing through his weak body as he attempted to hide it. They stood her up, pushing her forward to walk.

"Don't do this Selena!" Jorin exclaimed while frantically moving his wrists to loosen the bindings.

"I'm doing it for your sake. I'm the only one they want" she replied lowly.

"Father please! Do something!" Amara pleaded.

"I warned her, stay out of Lathander or they'll be consequences. I'm allowing them to take her away from here forever, they can do whatever they please"

"You...you were behind all of this?"

"We made a deal, they take this human with them and I don't ever have to worry about any of their kind coming here again. I wish to travel with you to Dark Hollow, I want to see her pay for disobeying me" Aeden growled as he looked towards Selena. "Bring the rest of them back to Lathander and put them in the dungeons" he commanded as he started to move away from them.

As all of this was happening, Jorin's wrists finally became free, charging towards the man who was holding Selena. All of them sensed the act of violence towards them which caused Derek to quickly grab Jorin and shove his sword through his chest. Selena saw his limp body fall to the ground, so much emotion coursing through her body everything became mute again. Her heart sank from the sight of Cai's reactions. He screamed so loud for his brother, but it wasn't possible to hear in Selena's ears.

"Take the other one as well, it'll give them a little more time with each other before they die" Derek said while cleaning off his sword and sheathing it.

Cai fought for his life in the assassin's arms, anger filling within his heart. He was then knocked unconscious before being dragged away with the others. It took a while before Derek was out of sight, the elven guards bringing everyone to their feet. While they were walking towards Lathander, Amara remembered that she could use magic to free herself along with her mother and Lucan. Very carefully she started whispering a spell, feeling the heat of the flames burning the ropes around her wrists.

She quickly grabbed the guard in front of her, chanting another spell in her language that sent an internal shock within the male elf, instantly killing him. The guard behind her saw this action, Lucan seeing a twin blade being drawn from the corner of his eye. He headbutted the guard with quick reflexes, using the other mans weight to lift himself up and twist his neck with his legs.

"I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. Thank you Lucan" Amara breathed out, Lucan nodding his head. "Let me untie you both" she said, loosening the binds around her mother and Lucan.

"Do you think anyone else survived?" Lythil turned her attention towards her daughter's question.

"It doesn't look like they did" Lythil said as she looked at their destroyed sanctuary.

Amara's bright emerald eyes darted towards Jorin's body, her heart skipping a few beats when she saw him move. She ran over to him, placing her hand over his wound.

"Hold on Jorin, you're going to be okay" he weakly grabbed her wrist.

"It's too late...I can already feel my spirit leaving my body. I never...told Selena that I was afraid" he stopped as he coughed up blood. "Of the dark...I always have been ever since I was a boy...I don't want to close my eyes" Jorin cried, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Never be afraid of the dark. When you close your eyes, you're the light that will be shining to enlighten your path. As long as your light burns bright" Amara cast a beautiful light anomaly in her hand, then placed it in Jorin's chest. "You will always conquer the dark itself" she finished with hot tears welling in her eyes as well.

"Can you promise me something?" Jorin asked.

"Of course I will"

"Bring down the Crescent Moons once and for all, and restore the peace that this world has lost. And when you find my brother...give him this" he pulled off a silver amulet from around his neck and placed it in Amara's hand.

"I promise, you won't be forgotten Jorin, especially the bravery you had to try and save Selena"

"Tell her I said thank you...for raising me and my brother like we were her own"

"I will" Amara replied with her hand on his cheek.

 _"Thank you..."_ Jorin whispered weakly, which was the last thing he said.

"We need to bury him...it's the least we can do" Amara spoke after a while with sadness in her voice.

"What will we do with the others?" Lythil asked, her daughter taking a moment before answering.

"We'll bury them too, it's only right. They may have tried to kill us but it wasn't their fault, they were just following fathers orders. Everyone deserves a proper burial. But take their weapons, we may need them" Amara answered.

* * *

A while later, the sun was close to setting and Lythil was helping Amara dig into the earth with a few spells, while Lucan gathered the weapons from the dead guards.

After they were done, Amara whispered a chant that covered Jorin's body with a magical veil, then another which slowly levitated him into his grave. All three of them pushed the dirt onto their friends body, Amara closing her eyes to keep her emotions in check.

 _"Rest in peace Jorin"_ Amara whispered. "We need to travel to the stronghold and find Gar'mak" she said shortly after.

"Why's that?" Lythil asked.

"I was hoping that it would never come to this, but it seems we're going to have to go to war against Aedan and the humans. Along with some of our own kind as well, and if we want to win this, we're going to need Gar'mak's help and his warriors. I know it's too soon but I'm afraid we have no time left. We're going to end this hatred and keep Jorin's promise, make the Crescent Moons pay for what they've done" Amara finished.

"Then lets not waste any time, we've got a long journey ahead of us" Lythil stated as she picked up a sword. Amara and Lucan followed her lead by picking up a dagger then strapped it around their leg and started walking deeper into the wilderness.

"She'll be alright Amara, they both will. I know you feel anger inside, believe me we all do but I'm starting to worry about you" Lythil spoke up during their walk.

"You need not to worry, I'm fine. My heart is filled with anger towards the Crescent Moons and my father, and because of that no one is going to get in my way from bringing Selena and Cai back to safety. She risked her life to save ours, now it's time for us to do the same" Amara finished while she walked ahead of Lucan and her mother.

"This ends now" Amara growled.


End file.
